


Acceptance

by WashboardRibsAndBrokenCribs



Series: Sweetheart Caboose Drabbles [4]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Asexual Character, F/M, Flirting, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4964707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WashboardRibsAndBrokenCribs/pseuds/WashboardRibsAndBrokenCribs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caboose and Sister have a misunderstanding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acceptance

“Hey there, cutie.” 

“Hello!” Caboose perks up at someone addressing him, turning to see their new yellow armored teammate. Her helmet is off, and he removes his own to face her. 

“I heard a rumor about you,” she smirks flirtatiously. 

“I hope it was nice.” 

“It was **very** nice.”

Caboose smiles, eager to hear what it is. 

“I heard...” she reaches down and places a hand on his codpiece, “that you've got something pretty impressive down there.”

Caboose noticeably tenses at the action, his hands clenching into fists. He looks away from her, seeming ashamed. “I do not want to talk about it. Please do not touch me.” 

Sister takes note of his body language fairly quick and backs off, and he relaxes at the lack of contact. “You're... not interested?” 

“No. I am not.” Caboose returns to his seat and crosses his hands in front of him, staring at the floor in front of him. She takes a seat by him and he begins to tense again. 

“Okay. That's cool. Any particular reason why? Are you... dating someone, or do you not like girls...?”

“I do not like that. ...Sex.” he clarifies, his voice cracking on the syllable, “I do not like it.”

“ _Oh,_ ” Sister nods in understanding, reclining back on her arms, “Totally get that. Don't worry about it, I understand. Sorry, for like... coming off a little strong there. Guess I kinda assumed you'd be into it—everyone else here is.” 

Caboose nods in reply, then continues. “I do not like when Tucker and Church talk about me like that.” 

“Yeah... that was kinda shitty of me to go along with that. Guess it is... pretty personal. I just don't think about boundaries sometimes. Sorry about that, again.” 

“It is okay.” It's... kind of not. 

There's an awkward lull in the conversation before Caboose speaks up again. 

“I think. You are still nice, though. You did not make fun of me, when I told you I didn't like doing those things. Church laughed at me for it.” 

Sister shrugs, “Some people don't like sex. Nothin' wrong with that.”

Caboose gives a slight smile at that. 

“You're the first person who has said that.” 

She grins in return. “'s because it's true.”

“Can we still be friends?” he asks, hopefully. 

She laughs a little and clamps a hand on his shoulder. “Sure thing, buddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> hippocratessocrates (.) tumblr


End file.
